teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Shape Shifted/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : ALLISON: tearfully I swear, I won't see him again-- : ARGENT: furiously Never again. : ALLISON: They won't get in our way. : JACKSON: What's happening? : DEREK: Your body's fighting the bite... : GERARD: I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me "Grandpa." : DEREK: Need a hand? : JACKSON: What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws? : GERARD: We kill them... We kill them all! : SCOTT: What are they doing? : DEREK: Declaring war. ( ) LAHEY HOUSE : ISAAC: anxiously Um... so far it's an A in French and a B-minus in Econ. : MR. LAHEY: Oh. What about Chemistry? : ISAAC: evasively I'm not sure... : ISAAC: stammering Uh, midterms are in a few days, so it could go up... : MR. LAHEY: Well, what's it at now? : ISAAC: evasively The grade? : MR. LAHEY: impatiently Uh, yeah. : ISAAC: lying Uh, I'm not sure... : MR. LAHEY: But you just said it could go up. : ISAAC: stammering I just--uh, I meant generally... : MR. LAHEY: You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Isaac? : ISAAC: No. : MR. LAHEY: Then tell me your grade. : ISAAC: I just told you, I don't know. : MR. LAHEY: warningly You wanna take this little conversation downstairs? : MR. LAHEY: No? : MR. LAHEY: Then tell me the grade, son. : ISAAC: nervously Dad, the semester's only half over-- : MR. LAHEY: interjecting Isaac-- : ISAAC: There's plenty of time-- : MR. LAHEY: interjecting Isaac-- : ISAAC: stammering ...It's-it's a D. : MR. LAHEY: calmly All right. It's a D. : MR. LAHEY: I'm not angry. : MR. LAHEY: You know, I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you, though. You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So, we'll start with something simple, like, uh... : MR. LAHEY: Tell you what-- you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay? : ISAAC: relieved Yeah. : MR. LAHEY: Good! Because I-I'd really like to see this place spotless. Know what I'm saying? : MR. LAHEY: coldly You know? I mean, this entire kitchen. Yeah! : MR. LAHEY: Yeah, absolutely... spotless! : MR. LAHEY: ...Well, that was your fault. : ISAAC: angrily You could have blinded me! : MR. LAHEY: exasperatedly Shut up! It's a scratch! It's hardly even... : MR. LAHEY: awestruck Isaac? : MR. LAHEY: Isaac! WHITTEMORE HOUSE : JACKSON: scoffing Freaks. DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : MR. LAHEY: Isaac! Isaac! : MR. LAHEY: Isaac. : MR. LAHEY: Isaac? Isaac? : MR. LAHEY: impatiently Okay, that's enough. Let's go! : MR. LAHEY: That's it, grab your bike and let's go! : MR. LAHEY: Isaac? : MR. LAHEY: Holy-- : MR. LAHEY: AHHHHH! No! No! No! : MR. LAHEY: AHHH! NO! AHHHH! NO! NO! NO! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ALLISON: Hey. : SCOTT: anxiously What are you doing? : ALLISON: confused Just trying to find you... : SCOTT: Did anyone see you leave? : ALLISON: No, no one. I was careful. : ALLISON: frowning What's wrong? Is it the full moon tomorrow night? : SCOTT: No. No, it's not that. Um... I just wanted to ask you some things... about your-- um, your family. Actually, your grandfather. : ALLISON: Okay. But, I don't really know him. I mean, he's kind of just a guy who sends a check in the mail every year for my birthday. : SCOTT: Does he know about me? About us? : ALLISON: No, my dad hasn't said a thing. : ALLISON: What is it? Did something else happen? : SCOTT: We just need to be a lot more careful now... : ALLISON: They're not gonna split us apart. : SCOTT: Not us. : SCOTT: ...Sure no one followed you? : ALLISON: smiling Totally, absolutely, one hundred million percent sure. My parents are out, anyways. : SCOTT: Out? : ALLISON: Yeah. It's date night. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THOMAS: Can I help you? : ARGENT: Well, I hope so, Principal Thomas. As a concerned parent, uh, I was wondering... How long has it been since your last performance review? : THOMAS: What? : ARGENT: We were wondering... : VICTORIA: Are you aware there's been an alarming drop in academic achievement and test scores over the past few semesters? : THOMAS: Excuse me? : VICTORIA: It's led the parents of Beacon Hills to the unfortunate conclusion that you may no longer be suited to the position of school principal. : THOMAS: appalled You can't fire me. : VICTORIA: True... : VICTORIA: But we can torture you. RAILWAY DEPOT : ISAAC: Derek? Derek! : DEREK: What's wrong? : ISAAC: My dad... I think he's dead... : DEREK: firmly What did you do? : ISAAC: That's the thing... : ISAAC: It wasn't me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: I'm serious! It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same. : STILES: skeptically Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me? : SCOTT: I swear, I don't have the urge to maim and kill you. : STILES: You know, you say that now, but then the full moon goes up, and out come the fangs, and the claws, and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me, and so yes, I'm still locking you up. : SCOTT: sighing Okay, fine. But, I do think I'm more in control now, especially since things are good with Allison. : STILES: irritably Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison. : SCOTT: smiling They're really good. : STILES: exasperatedly I-- Thank you, I know. : SCOTT: I mean, like, really good... : STILES: All right, I get it! Just please, shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself. : SCOTT: All right. Did you get something better than handcuffs this time? : STILES: Yeah-- much better. : COACH: ...Part of me wants to ask... the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So, I'm gonna walk away. : STILES: That's good. That's a wise choice, Coach. : STILES: You okay? : STILES: Scott? : SCOTT: There's another... In here, right now... : STILES: Another what? : SCOTT: Another Werewolf. : ALLISON: You really don't remember anything? : LYDIA: They called it a "fugue state," which is basically a way of saying, "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." : LYDIA: But, personally, I don't care. : LYDIA: shrugging I lost nine pounds. : ALLISON: Are you ready for this? : LYDIA: scoffing Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer. : ALLISON: ...Maybe it's the nine pounds? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was. : STILES: What if you can get him one-on-one? Would that help? : SCOTT: nodding Yeah... : STILES: Okay. I think I got an idea. : MATT: You need a digital camera? : JACKSON: Yeah. And something that can record in low light... All night long. : MATT: suspiciously What are you recording? : JACKSON: sarcastically Something in low light-- all night long. Do you have the camera, or not? : MATT: You have a hundred bucks? : JACKSON: I drive a Porsche. What do you think? : MATT: I think your parents have a hundred bucks... : JACKSON: irritably Just get me the camera. : STILES: I told Coach you're switching with Danny for the day. : SCOTT: confused But I hate playing goal. : STILES: Remember when I said I had an idea? : STILES: ...This is the idea. : SCOTT: Oh. : STILES: There we go. : SCOTT: What's the idea? : STILES: exasperatedly I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes. : COACH: shouting Let's go! Line it up! : COACH: Faster! Make Daddy proud! : SCOTT: Here we go... : SCOTT: Let me help you up. : COACH: McCall! : SCOTT: Yeah? : COACH: Usually, the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal. : SCOTT: Yes, Coach. : COACH: Let's try it again! : MATT: What the hell, man? : SCOTT: sheepishly My bad, dude. : COACH: McCall! The position's goalkeeper, not goal-abandoner! : SCOTT: Sorry, Coach... : COACH: Let's go! : COACH: exasperatedly Stilinski! What the hell is wrong with your friend? : STILES: drolly Uh, he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward, and, if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven. : COACH: sarcastically That's interesting. : COACH: Fire it up! : DANNY: It's Armani. : SCOTT: Huh? : DANNY: My aftershave-- Armani. : SCOTT: earnestly Oh! It's nice. : COACH: frustrated McCall! You come out of that goal one more time, and you'll be doing suicide runs 'til you die! It'll be the first-ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide! Got it? : SCOTT: Yes, Coach. : COACH: Yeah! : JACKSON: Uh, Coach, my shoulder's hurting... I'm gonna-I'm gonna sit this one out... : ISAAC: quietly Don't tell them. Please don't tell them. : SCOTT: His father's dead. They think he was murdered. : STILINSKI: Come on... : STILES: Are they saying he's a suspect? : SCOTT: I'm not sure. Why? : STILES: Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours... : SCOTT: Like, overnight? : STILES: nodding During the full moon. : SCOTT: How good are these holding cells at holding people? : STILES: grimly People? Good. Werewolves? Probably not that good. : SCOTT: Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill? : STILES: Yeah... : SCOTT: He does. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Why would Derek choose Isaac? : STILES: Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you... And maybe teenagers have a better chance at surviving? : SCOTT: Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him? : STILES: Well, not unless they have solid evidence... Or a witness... : STILES: Wait-- Danny, where's Jackson? : DANNY: In the principal's office, talking to your dad. : STILES: What? Why? : DANNY: condescendingly Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac? : SCOTT: ...Witness. : STILES: We gotta get to the principal's office. : SCOTT: How? : HARRIS: Everyone, please turn to page seventy-three. : HARRIS: Who in the hell did that? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: Listen to me-- you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him? : JACKSON: scoffing Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him. : STILINSKI: Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher? Parents? Anyone? : JACKSON: shrugging Nope. It's not my problem. : STILINSKI: sarcastically No. No, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it. : JACKSON: Yeah. : JACKSON: ...Wait, what? : STILINSKI: I think we're done here. : STILINSKI: Hi, Scott. : SCOTT: H-- yeah... : GERARD: Boys... Come on in. : GERARD: Scott McCall... Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete! : GERARD: Mr. Stilinski... Oh, perfect grades, but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse? : STILES: Oh, actually, I'm already-- : GERARD: interrupting Hold on... McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter. : SCOTT: anxiously We were dating, but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other, or doing anything with each other at all... : GERARD: Relax, Scott. You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth. : SCOTT: awkwardly Just a hard breakup... : GERARD: Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. : GERARD: Now, listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy. : STILES: Heh, is that so? : GERARD: However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So, unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: It's just... We haven't really talked since that night, and well-- : LYDIA: Jackson, can you, like, look at me for half a second? : LYDIA: sighing They said if you hadn't found me and carried me back, I could have died... So, I just... I wanted to say thank you. : JACKSON: coldly Lydia, we're not getting back together. : LYDIA: What? : JACKSON: And just because I kept you from bleeding out on a field once, don't expect me to come running every time you start screaming. : LYDIA: confused I never said-- : JACKSON: interrupting I'm not responsible for you, okay? But, I will give you one piece of advice-- if I were you, I'd stay home tonight. : LYDIA: What does that mean? : LYDIA: What's tonight? : JACKSON: smirking It's a full moon. : DEREK: Get in. : SCOTT: incredulously Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault. : DEREK: sighing I know that. Now get in the car and help me. : SCOTT: No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up. : DEREK: impatiently Not when they do a real search of the house. : SCOTT: What do you mean? : DEREK: Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse-- a lot worse. ARGENT HOUSE : GERARD: I'm not interested in whether they locked up a sixteen-year-old kid-- I'm interested in what's going to happen to that sixteen-year-old kid when the moon hits its peak tonight. Do we have proof? : ARGENT: Is the next step killing him? : GERARD: The next step is eliminating the threat. Do we have proof? : ARGENT: I haven't been in history class for a while, but I'm pretty sure straight-up genocide hasn't worked out too often. : GERARD: impatiently Do we have proof, or not? : ARGENT: Not irrefutable... : ARGENT: sighing But not insignificant. The driver's side door of Lahey's car was pried off. : GERARD: Pried off? : ARGENT: Ripped off. WHITTEMORE HOUSE : MATT: I'm starting to feel a little weird about this... : JACKSON: No, no, no, no-- what you're feeling is a hundred dollars richer. Give me the camera and go buy yourself another fancy lens, or light meter, or whatever gives your photography geeks a hard-on. : MATT: hesitantly This doesn't have anything to do with Allison, does it? : MATT: I saw you two at the dance the other night, and I kind of figured that you two, were... you know... together. : JACKSON: mockingly Aw, you have a little thing for Allison, Matt? A little-a little crush? : MATT: No... : JACKSON: You think I'm gonna waste my time by doing something as unbelievably ordinary as making a sex tape? : MATT: ...Then, what are you doing? : JACKSON: Documenting history-- my history. And I want to be able to see it happening. All of it. : JACKSON: You'll get it back tomorrow. LAHEY HOUSE : SCOTT: If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did? : DEREK: I don't know yet. : SCOTT: Then how do you know he's telling the truth? : DEREK: impatiently Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them-- not just your sense of smell. : SCOTT: sheepishly You saw the lacrosse thing today... : DEREK: Yeah. : SCOTT: Did it look that bad? : DEREK: Yeah. ARGENT HOUSE : ALLISON: Sorry... : ARGENT: Allison? : GERARD: Come in. We'd like to talk to you. : ALLISON: I'm supposed to study with Lydia. I really don't have time to chat. : ARGENT: Actually, that's who we want to talk to you about, sweetheart. LAHEY HOUSE : DEREK: You wanna learn? Let's start now. : SCOTT: What's down there? : DEREK: Motive. : SCOTT: And what am I looking for? : DEREK: Follow your senses. : SCOTT: What happened down here? : DEREK: The kind of thing that leaves an impression. : DEREK: Open it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / ARGENT HOUSE : STILES: the phone Hey, sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention-- literally-- and he had my phone the whole frickin' time. : ALLISON: the phone Well, we need to do something right now. They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out... : STILES: the phone Wait, what guy? : ALLISON: the phone He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy. : STILES: the phone ...They're sending him to the station for Isaac. : ALLISON: the phone He was also carrying this box with something on it. Like, um, like, a carving or something... : STILES: the phone What was it? : ALLISON: the phone Hold on, hold on... It's in one of these books... : ALLISON: the phone I'm taking a picture. : ALLISON: the phone Did you get it? : STILES: the phone Yeah. Wolfsbane. : ALLISON: the phone What does that mean? : STILES: the phone It means they're gonna kill him. LAHEY HOUSE : SCOTT: This is why he said yes to you. : DEREK: Everyone wants power. : SCOTT: If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into Werewolves! : DEREK: I can if they're willing. : SCOTT: Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted? : DEREK: impatiently Yes. And he still asked. : SCOTT: Then he's an idiot. : DEREK: frustrated And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. : DEREK: Yeah, I know your little secret... And, if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? : DEREK: You saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control-- even on a full moon. : SCOTT: If I'm with you, I lose her. : DEREK: You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that. : SCOTT: Wait-- : SCOTT: I'm not part of your pack... But I want him out. He's my responsibility, too. : DEREK: Why? Because he's one of us? : SCOTT: Because he's innocent. DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : STILES: the phone Hey, did you slow him down? : ALLISON: the phone You could say that... : STILES: the phone All right. Well, uh, I'm headed to the station right now. : ALLISON: the phone Where's Scott? : STILES: the phone Isaac's. : ALLISON: the phone Does he have a plan? : STILES: the phone Yeah, but not a very good one, and unfortunately, we don't really have time to come up with anything better... LAHEY HOUSE : ALLISON: Scott? : ALLISON: Are you sure we have to do this? : SCOTT: quietly Yes. : ALLISON: Where? : SCOTT: Please-- I don't want to hurt you. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Okay. Now, the keys to every cell are in a password-protected lock-box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk. : DEREK: I'll distract her. : STILES: interrupting Whoa, whoa, whoa! You? You're not going in there. : STILES: ...I'm taking my hand off. : DEREK: I was exonerated. : STILES: You're still a person of interest. : DEREK: An innocent person. : STILES: appalled An-- : STILES: exasperatedly You? Yeah, right! : STILES: sighing Okay, fine. What's your plan? : DEREK: impatiently To distract her. : STILES: nodding Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face? : STILES: Ungh! : DEREK: sarcastically ''Heh. By talking to her. : STILES: ''skeptically Okay. All right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with? : STILES: sarcastically Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas? : DEREK: snidely I'm thinking about punching you in the face... : DEPUTY: Good evening, how can I help... : DEPUTY: ...You? : DEREK: awkwardly Hi. : DEPUTY: Hi... : DEREK: Um, I had a question... : DEREK: Um, sorry, I'm a little-a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone-- : DEPUTY: --like me? : DEREK: sheepishly Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful," but, yeah... I guess that'd be the same thing... LAHEY HOUSE : ALLISON: It's done. It's locked. : SCOTT: Go. : ALLISON: Scott, I can't-- : SCOTT: overwhelmed Just go! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Oh, uh, I was just looking, um... : STILES: Oh, sh-- LAHEY HOUSE : ALLISON: AHHHHH! : SCOTT: Allison... : SCOTT: shouting Allison! Allison! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : ISAAC: GRRRR! : DEREK: RAWWWWWWWWR! : STILES: breathlessly How did you do that? : DEREK: smirking I'm the Alpha. LAHEY HOUSE : ALLISON: Come on... : ALLISON: screaming COME ON! : ALLISON: What the hell was that? : SCOTT: I don't know. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: ...Uh, he did it. WHITTEMORE HOUSE : MRS. WHITTEMORE: Jackson, what is it? : MRS. WHITTEMORE: What happened? : JACKSON: Nothing happened... Nothing at all. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts